


Burning For You

by Yolo1s



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Juliantina, Romance, Telenovela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: Juliana realizes her favorite color is blue.She also realizes nothing or no one will stop her from getting back to the girl with the beautiful blue eyes she had fallen in love with. No.... Not this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. No copyright infringement intended.  
> AN: Enjoy. First story in a while. But this pairing and actors are amazing I am addicted. And I apologize for any errors you come across.

“Run! Run! They found us, we have to get out of here! The police, the swat is everywhere, we have to get out of here. Now!” Said one of the narcs who rushed inside the room out of breath.

El Alacran squeezed the fistful of hair he was already holding harder. Juliana whimpered in pain. El Alacran sneered at her furiously and shoved her down hard to the ground.   
Juliana’s head smashed the ground as the chair got shoved over to the floor. Blood immediately started spewing from her head with the impact. 

“What do we do with her boss?” Said one of the narcs.

El Alacran watched as Juliana struggled to stay conscious and smirked. He reached inside the pocket of his dark leather coat and retrieved his cigarette pack. 

The narcs nervously watched as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, then taking a long slow drag from it as if he had all the time in the world. As if the police and swat team were not swarming the place. 

“Boss? Boss what do we do with her, we have to go?”

He chuckled and puffed out a long cloud of smoke. He watched it longingly and turned to face the narcs directly. His face darkened as he uttered his plan. “La dejamos quemar (We let her burn).” With that said he flicked his cigarette onto the gas that was already poured all over and walked away.

Juliana semi-conscious watched in horror as the fire ignited and started rapidly spreading all around her. She struggled weakly against her confines but it was useless. Her eyes started drooping and she started losing consciousness. 

So this is how it ends, burned alive. She didn’t even care she just wishes she can see Valentina and her mom. She would tell Valentina sorry and that she loves her more than she could possibly imagine. And her mom that she loves and forgives her for what transpired between them.

The last thing she saw was a woman all in black crouched down to her eye level in the ground looking down at her. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Don’t touch me!” Valentina hissed at the police officer guiding her to the back seat of the police car. She allowed him to the open the car door and sat down. She couldn’t believe everything that was happening, that has happened. Lucho’s dead, and Juliana is still somewhere in there in danger. 

She felt the car door open and saw another police officer bringing in Lupe. Lupe sat beside her and turned to face her, she opened her mouth to say something and then seemed to change her mind last minute and remained silent. 

Valentina just turned away from her not in the mood to hear anything from her anyways. She really doesn’t think she will be able to hold back her tongue this time. 

They both remained silent, silently crying waiting for news. 

A few minutes passed and Valentina saw the police officer that has escorted her was approaching the vehicle. He sat in the driver seat and sympathetically turned to them. “I am sorry but inspector Montilla has given me orders to drive you back to the police station or your home for your safety. He said he will keep you updated.”

Lupe and Valentina both started screaming at the police officer that they were not leaving. The police officer tried to calm them down when they heard an explosion. They all turned towards the direction they heard the explosion sound from and saw fire rapidly spreading.

Valentina felt her heart stop. ‘Juliana!’ was all her mind can conjure up. She wasn’t even thinking of anything else as she bolted out of the car and rushed passed the officers that didn’t see her coming towards the house. 

“Mam! Mam! You can’t go over there!” The police officers began to run after her.

“Juliana!” Valentina screamed as she ran as fast as she could. The fire was spreading so fast you could not see anything. Valentina didn’t care she kept running forward blindly.   
“Juliana!”

“Oomph.” She felt the wind knocked out of her as someone tackled her to the ground. 

“Valentina! You can’t go in there we have to go!”

Valentina tried to control her breathing and looked up at Jacobo. She angrily tried to push him off of her. “Let me go! Juliana is in there, we have to get to her.” 

Jacobo eyes moistened as he looked down at his daughter who was suffering. “I’m so sorry, but we have to go. There’s nothing there anymore Valentina.” 

Valentina started crying hysterically. “No! No! No! Don’t say that! She can’t die!” Valentina looked into his eyes with so much pain. “Jacobo please help me. She has to be alive. Jacobo I can’t live without her. If my dad’s death broke me, this one will kill me.” 

Tears fell from Jacobo eyes at her words and knowing there is nothing he can do for her in regards to Juliana at least. He was going to tell her who he was, maybe, maybe it will help at least a little bit. He looked up and saw the fire was starting to surround them. They had to leave now. He looked down at his daughter. “I am so sorry, forgive me.” 

His words sunk in. “Sueltame. (Let me go) Sueltame Jacobo. (Let me go Jacobo.)” Jacobo lifted her up over his shoulder and began running to safety. Valentina started screaming at him. Por favor, por favor no hagas esto Jacobo. Dejame ir! (Please, please don’t do this Jacobo. Let me go!)” With all the force she could muster she tried to push herself away from him but it was fruitless. 

Jacobo continued running to the hiding spot he and Beltran had arrived to. He kept flinching in pain as Valentina continued hitting him and managed to land a hard punch to the side of his face. 

Beltran saw Jacobo and felt a stab of pain as he saw he managed to get his daughter and she was safe. Not like Juliana. Juliana who…. Juliana who burned. He choked back a sob as they got closer. They will pay for this in blood he vowed. Even if it’s literally the last thing he does before death decides to take him, he will take them out first. 

He opened the door for Jacobo and saw how he was struggling carrying his daughter who was fighting against him. Well this is going to be a problem he thought, he does not have time for this. He now has a new mission to take care of. He pumped his trunk open and walked over to the back pulling out a duffle bag, he opened it and pulled out a syringe. He walked over to them and plunged the needle as gently as he could into Valentina. 

Jacobo shouted at Beltran. “Are you insane!? What the hell did you just do to my daughter!?”

Beltran just rolled his eyes and stepped inside the driver side of the vehicle. He rolled the window down and turned towards Jacobo. “I did us a favor. She wasn’t going to step inside the vehicle willingly. We need to go now. She’s going to be fine, it wears off in few hours.”

Jacobo finally nodded back at him and softly laid Valentina down in the back seat. He closed the door and walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. Beltran cranked the car up and started to drive off when not even a block down a woman ran towards the car. His eyes widened when he recognized who it was.

“Lupe?”

Lupe ran to the car and tried to sit in the backseat when she saw Valentina passed out. She looked up at the guys in question. “What happened to her? And you?” She said taking a better look at Jacobo and the deep fresh scratches and bruise starting to form at the side of his face. 

Jacobo muttered sadly. “She refused to leave without Juliana.”

Lupe took a shaky breath and looked down at Valentina as if for the first time. God she fucked up so badly. She carefully took a hold of Valentina’s head and slipped into the back seat, all while carefully adjusting herself inside the vehicle and laying Valentina’s head in her lap. “Let’s get out of here.”

Beltran shook his head and drove off.

The atmosphere in the vehicle was full of loss, sadness, and regret. The silence was loud and suffocating. Lupe couldn’t take it anymore. “What happened Beltran? I thought you had a plan?” she sobbed out.

Beltran steered the vehicle to an alley and parked, they were far enough to stop for a while. “El Alacran never had any intention of releasing Juliana. His plan was just to lure me in, capture me and watch her die. He wanted to make me suffer, for me to pay for betraying him. He succeeded. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”  
His eyes kept burning, he wiped at them furiously. “They will pay Lupe. Mark my words they will pay.” 

Lupe continued crying. “It’s my fault too. I-I pushed her away. I wasn’t there for her, I didn’t support her, like she always did for me. I led her right to them.”

Beltran turned towards Jacobo. “You said the witch figured out why this happened to us. Can you please tell me why the fuck this might have happened? Because I really want to fucking know. Because I was starting to think this was my mission, to be good, do good or some shit like that. But how the fuck is that supposed to be if my daughter is dead now. Because now there is no fucking way I am letting this go. I will kill every last motherfucker.” 

Jacobo stayed silent with a lost look in his eyes, every few seconds he kept glancing back at Valentina.

Beltran lifted his eyebrow at Jacobo waiting. “So?” 

Jacobo sighed. “This happened so our daughters could meet.” Jacobo finally stopped glancing a Valentina and focused all his attention on Beltran now. “This happened because our daughters are soulmates.” 

Beltran eyes widened in shock then fury. “You’re telling me that all this happened because our daughters are supposed to be together? You are telling me that all this fucking happened, for what? For my daughter to get murdered in the end. For your daughter to now suffer? What kind of fucking twisted shit is this?”

Beltran slammed his hands on the steering wheel and stepped out of the car fuming. 

Beltran started looking around as if he can summon death to appear before him. “I looked up to you, I prayed to you. What the fuck is your game? Are you having fun? Is this a fucking joke to you? Show yourself!? Hear me death, I will kill every last one of them. So you better take me now because nothing will stop me.” 

Lupe didn’t think it was possible to feel even worst then she already did. Soulmates. They were soulmates. She looked down at Valentina in her lap and her body shook even harder with all the sobs she couldn’t control. ‘I’m sorry! I’m so sorry’ she started muttering to Juliana, and to Valentina.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***1 Week later***

She tried to open her eyes but she found it hard to do, it felt as if someone had glued them shut. She tried to move but her body was having as much luck as her eyes. Every part of her body was throbbing in pain. 

“H-hello?” she painfully croaked out. Her throat felt bone dry. 

She heard footsteps approaching towards her, each step closer sounded louder and louder.

“Well look who decided to wake up? How are you feeling sleeping beauty?”

“S-shity.” Her voice cracked again painfully. “W-water?”

The man tsked. “Oh! So sorry. Where are my manners?” He walked towards the corner of the room where a small fridge was plugged in. He opened it and grabbed a water bottle   
from inside. He walked back over to the bed and tried to help her drink some water. “I am terribly sorry, we do not have any straws at the moment.”

She didn’t even care as the water slid down her throat it felt fantastic. 

He chuckled and pulled the water bottle away from her “Now, now, not so much. That’s not good for you.”

“Thank you.” She said gratefully.

He observed her curiously. “Do you remember what happened? Why you are here?”

She frowned trying really hard to remember but her mind seemed blank. It actually physically hurt as she tried to think. A headache started forming. “No not really, my mind is all clogged up. It hurts.” 

‘Interesting.’ He thought, his interest piqued. “What do you remember?”

She tried to think harder and started panicking when she realized she could not recall a single thing.

He noticed this and tried to calm her down. “Relax, everything is going to be alright. Get some rest you will feel better. I will explain everything once you have rested. Okay?”

She nodded and let her body relax and drifted off to sleep to a dreamless dream.

He smiled in victory. ‘This is going to be way easier than he thought.’

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***3 Month later*** 

His body spasmed as he got tasered. He crashed down to the ground in pain feeling the aftershocks of electricity coursing through his body.

He felt hands reach up to his chin and forcibly move it towards a direction. He tried to focus on the face in front him and managed to lock eyes with big chocolate colored eyes.   
Any other time he would have said what beautiful eyes if he wasn’t about to be killed, or if they didn’t gaze back so lifeless.

“The cartel sends their regards.”

His body froze as he felt the gun being pressed to his abdomen. 

The gun shot rang and his body laid lifeless on the ground. 

The hitman stood up and walked away from the scene, while reaching for their phone.

“How’s my favorite hitman?”

“It’s done.”

“Good, good, well done like always. Come now straight over here Barbara, let’s celebrate.”

“See you in a few.”

Barbara hung up the phone and walked out of the apartment. She took the stairs like always, less chance of bumping into someone. While exiting the building she passed by their pool. 

She stayed staring at the water. She finds herself drawn to the water a lot, preferably pools. But more than that she just loves how the color looks. Blue. Blue is a real beautiful color. She figures blue is her favorite color, it would explain why she’s so drawn to it and always chooses it subconsciously. 

She allows herself to smile a little, it’s nothing big but she might have unlocked one small memory from a past she can’t recall, a past she can’t remember at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for your interest and positive feedback in the story. I decided add another chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry in advance for any typos or any grammatical errors.

 

_”Juls…. Te quiero, te quiero mucho sabes. (Juls… I care about you, I care about you a lot you know.)”_

_She felt her whole body heating up with emotion as she heard those words and looked down at those blue beautiful eyes gazing back at her intensely._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Barbara jolted up awake with those blue eyes engraved in her memory. She’s not sure anymore what to think anymore. These dreams keep occurring more and more. She’s becoming surer that these are memories not dreams anymore. Who is she? Is her main question. Who’s the owner of those blue eyes?

**_*knock knock*_ **

Barbara snapped out of her thoughts as the knocking continued.

She cleared her throat and called out coldly. “What!?”

“We have a problem.” Was called out through the door.

Barbara sighed and got of the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and sleep clothes making sure she wasn’t as disheveled as she felt with her recurring dreams/memories. She squared up her shoulders and walked up to the door, opening it with such force it slammed against the wall.

“What do you mean ‘we’ have a problem?” She said glaring at the narco.

He flinched shrinking into himself as he explained the situation. “Our men got surrounded.”

“Surrounded?”

The narc nods a yes back at her.

Barbara steps closer to him invading his personal space. “What part of in and out was not understood? It was a simple fucking task. Get the money we are owed and get out. And if resistance became an issue-“Barbara paused and reached to the side of his pants where his gun was tucked in and pulled it out. She cocked the gun and aimed it to his head. “You make sure they don’t resist again.”

“Bu-“

She pressed the gun to his head cutting him off as she saw him attempt to give more of an explanation or excuses as she saw it on why this mission went wrong.  He shut up immediately.

Barbara shoved the gun back into the waistband of his jeans and turned around walking towards her room calling over her shoulder “Have the car ready and call the men, tell them I am coming to clean up their mess.“ Letting the door slam shut behind her.

She goes and showers quickly, and then goes gets dressed putting on her signature look. Black shirt, black jeans, with her black combat boots, and of course her black leather jacket. She brushes her hair back and puts it in a low pony tail. Barbara glances at herself in the mirror and nods satisfied with her appearance. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath fighting the feeling she starts to feel that starts manifesting to a voice telling her this is wrong, that this is not who she is every time she goes to do this.

“You are Barbara, this is your life.” She mutters to herself over and over again till the voices become fathom whispers in her head.

Mentally satisfied with herself now she opens her eyes and heads out of her room ready to do what she’s good at, what she knows, who she is.

 

+++++

 

As they approach their destination gun shots can be heard. She is surprised the police isn’t swarming the place yet. She nods towards an empty spot not too far from their destination.  “Park right there.”

Once they are parked her and five narcs stepped out of the vehicle. Barbara takes in her surroundings and slowly approaches the 3 story house. She gets a good visual and sees that the shooting is taking place outside. She can clearly see only a few men surrounding hers. ‘Good’ she thinks.

She looks back at her men who are anxiously waiting for instructions. “We have the advantage here. We are going through the back. They are distracted shooting at our men from the front, they won’t know what hit em. I want two of you to go left and the other two right. And the one remaining will go to our men while we take them out. And I’ll be taking out the men from the middle. Got it?”

They all nodded except the tall one in the back. “You’re going in alone? Wouldn’t it be better if you took one of us with you?”

Barbara chuckled. He was new so she will let this one slide. “Let’s go before the cops join us.”

The narcs followed her and then split just like she said.

She watched as they left and waited. It wasn’t long before she heard gunshots and surprise shouting. She smirked and pulled her gun out ready to wreak havoc. She stood up and walked towards the middle shooting all in her way. They never stood a chance. Once she reached the end all her men were together staring at her in awe. She waves her hands at them in a shooing motion. ”Get moving! Grab the money and let’s go. The cops should be arriving any moment.”

They all snapped out of their trance and started moving.

Barbara starts heading back to the direction of the car when she hears someone pleading desperately for their life. She stops and turns around watching one of her man drag a young man around her age by the looks of it from the collar.

“Look what I found hiding!” The narc says as he drags him in front of Barbara.

The young man is crouched in the ground in a praying position with his head down shaking back and forth. “Please, please don’t kill me! I didn’t see any of your faces, I won’t say a word! I’m not even with those people, I’m homeless! It was cold and this house is so huge I sneaked in the back to sleep.”

The narc looked down at him feeling sorry but they had a job to do. He started lifting his gun to shoot at him-

Barbara saw this and lifted up her hand. “Stop, ill handle it”

The narc put the gun away and nodded towards her stepping away to let her do her thing.

Barbara crouched down at the young man’s eye level. “Look at me.”

He continued sobbing and hesitantly raised his head to look at her. His eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. Who he was seeing.

“Juliana?”

Barbara froze. ‘ _Juliana’_ She has heard that name before in her dreams. Is that her name?

“Who are you?”

He looked at her desperate and started rambling. “This is going to be hard to believe, but you have to believe me. It’s me, Lucho. I don’t know how or why it happened but one thing I know it’s that we found the house where the narcos who kidnapped you had you. And we were there and they were following your mom and I stepped in between the narcos and them and then I got shot and everything went black. Next thing you know im in this body and this country.”

Barbara’s head was spinning in confusion.

Lucho saw the confusion on her face so he was going to try to convince her it was him when the situation they were in hit him in the face. Now he was extremely confused. “Juliana why are you with these people? Oh my god! You never got rescued. Yo-“

Barbara clamped her hand over his mouth quickly “Shut up!” She looked around and saw they were alone except for the narco who had found him and noticed he was still a good distance away not paying attention their way.

Barbara looked towards Lucho again and removed her hand from his mouth. “Listen to me, I lost my memory, I don’t remember anything. But as crazy as everything you are saying sounds I believe there is some truth to it. Are you sure I could be this Juliana person?”

Lucho rapidly nodded his head in confirmation.

She asked just to ask but her gut was telling her that was her real name, and that this crazy young man actually knew her. This man could possibly help her get some answers.

Barbara sighed. “Okay.”

Lucho yelped as he felt himself being dragged up to his feet.

Barbara/Juliana leaned in close to his ears. “I’m going to make sure you live. Just follow my lead and keep your mouth shut and don’t say a word. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it and want to see more please leave feedback, kudos, and any ideas for this story you may have. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the kudos & reviews. I appreciated it so much I made myself sit down and write another chapter. Sorry but I don't have an actual schedule for posting chapters for this story. The honest truth is I just wing it in writing, I am not a planner. I just get ideas randomly through the day or week or I just sit in front of the computer till they come, i have a weird writing style. Hope you like it, and sorry for any grammatical errors. Please leave kudos & reviews and it will give you another chapter. Enjoy!

Keeping Lucho alive was not as hard as they both thought it would it be. She called up the boss and told him what had happened and that she wanted to recruit him, that she believed he could be an asset to them. He easily accepted and told her he trusted her, and that was that. She sometimes forgets the advantages, the leniency she has for being the boss’s favorite, his prized trophy. Of course getting hers and the others job done always successfully pays out in the long run.

“So what am I gonna do?”

Juliana looked up at him and motioned him to follow her. They were in the house but she knows the walls have ears. She preferred to have any conversation with him outside. Once outside she sat down in the chairs in the middle of the yard she had placed there when she normally goes outside to meditate.

She turned towards Lucho once she and he were seated. “Anything you were good at back then that can now be used for a life of crime?”

“Computers?” Lucho answered. “I mean I was pretty good at tracking and hacking things.”

Juliana nodded satisfied. “Perfect, then that’s what you will be doing then. I will get you what you need so you can start practicing more and getting better at it.”

Lucho nodded.

Juliana relaxed into the chair and looked upwards towards the sky. Blue, like always she stayed captivated by the color. “What’s my full name?”

“Juliana Valdes.”

Juliana pulled out her phone and typed it in the search engine of her phone. She scrolled down and clicked on the one that sounded familiar to what Lucho had said earlier when she found him and read it out aloud.

 

 

                                                           

 

**_Juliana Valdes kidnapped and burned alive_ **

_How much longer are we going to be terrorized by gangs and their endless acts of violence? And not only was a young girl burned alive, but a young man named Lucho was brutally shot to death defending the victim’s mother and his friend_

 

 

She scrolled further down and saw another article related to that one but a few days later this one had been posted and had two pictures as well in the article.

 

 

_**Juliana Valdes 18 year old burned alive receives some justice today**_

_Maybe some justice or karma some might say occurred today as they found the body of El Alacran, sources confirm he was shot in the head. There is no confirmation on who took the shot yet._

 

 

 

Juliana looked at the picture and saw it was the man they say is El Alacran, she inspected the other picture more closely and saw herself much younger staring back at her in the image. Everything felt surreal as she let herself experience what was happening to her right now.

Lucho patted her knee in sympathy. “Im sorry.”

“Im sorry too.” Juliana murmured back. She knows what he was saying of coming back in another body sounded crazy. But so far everything he was saying checked out so why not give him the benefit of the doubt.

“How do you know me?” She asked curiously.

Lucho awkwardly shuffled in his chair. “Well we knew each other through Valentina, she was the one who knew you and…. yeah we eventually met.” He honestly didn’t know how to go about the whole story. It wasn’t the best one to tell and he knows he was the biggest asshole in it. Despite the circumstances and hurt he felt he is fully aware now his behavior was unacceptable, that there was absolutely no excuse for all he did and said.

Juliana in the meantime felt her heart stutter at the name. “Valentina? Does she by any chance has blue colored eyes?”

“Yes” Lucho confirmed and frowned. “How do you know that? I thought you didn’t remember anything.”

Juliana shrugged. “I don’t, I don’t remember anything. But all I seem to recall and remember are blue eyes on a girl around my age. I remember once calling her Vale, so I figured it’s probably her. Were we close?” She asked thinking back to the only vivid memory she’s ever had and it involved Valentina looking at her intensely saying softly she cared about her.

Lucho couldn’t help himself and chuckled. Of course out of everything she would remember Valentina. “Yes. You didn’t know each other for very long but you might as well have. You guys had a very strong connection/bond since the first time you met. I-“He stopped talking.

Juliana dropped her gaze back at him imploring. “What Lucho?”

Lucho looked at the lost look she had in her face and decided to just tell her everything. Everything about her, Valentina, and him. Everything he got to know about her mother and dad. Just everything he knew about her. She deserved honesty.

And so he told her. He told her and watched as she tried to soak in every part of a life she doesn’t recollect. She was about to ask him something when he saw her expression turn stone cold.

Juliana discretely tried to settle herself and mind down as a narc approached them in the yard. She got up from the chair and started walking towards him knowing Lucho would be following her. From a distance she could see the narc visibly gulp as she got closer.  She instantly feels better knowing nothing was visibly giving her away.

“The money has been taken care of just like you asked, the guys are getting ready to transport it to Mexico tomorrow.”

Juliana looked at the narc with a bored expression. “Good, now make sure you guys don’t fuck it up and it actually reaches Mexico.” She waved him away in dismissal and the narc rushed away.

Watching him completely leave, Juliana was able to let her guard down. “They have been lying to me.” Juliana shook her head heartbroken. “My poor mother Lucho, she’s all alone from what you are telling me. I am all that she had. An- And Valentina….. They think I’m dead.”

Lucho looked at her sadly. He couldn’t possibly imagine what she was feeling. For some reason he was given a second chance in life, he was going to make sure he made the best of it this time around. He wasn’t a good person then, but he will make sure he became a good person this time around. And he will start by helping Juliana and Valentina.

He was trying to think on what they can do when it hit him ‘Mexico’ the narc had said they were transporting money to Mexico. “Juliana, they are in Mexico. Is there a way we can go there with the narcs?”

“No.” Juliana’s teeth clenched in anger. “That asshole never sends me to Mexico, and now I know why. He was probably afraid me being in Mexico would trigger my memory somehow.”

Lucho started pacing. “That’s fucked up, well this whole situation is fucked up. There has to be a way for us to get to Mexico.” Lucho stopped pacing. “Can we escape!? We can get in contact with Valentina. The Carvajales had a private plane. She can have the plane ready for us waiting here. We ca-“

Juliana cut him off as her ears picked up on a key word. “Carvajales? Lucho, is Valentina, Valentina Carvajal?” Juliana asked dreading the answer she was sure to come.

“Yes...?” Lucho responded confused.

Juliana felt her stomach drop.  “No, no, no. Lucho they are planning to do something to them, too her. I heard bits and pieces of it. Something about them ruining their plans, that someone got killed and something about revenge. And of course money, but I clearly remember them saying that the youngest Carvajal should be easy that she’s super vulnerable right now with all that has happened to her. That she would be the easiest to get to and set their plan in motion.”

Lucho started panicking. “We have to get to Mexico! We have to escape now!”

 Juliana laughed bitterly. “We wouldn’t make it far before we got caught, he has eyes everywhere. The good thing is I heard this a few days ago, that means the plan still hasn’t gone into effect. Remember plans take time. Whatever it is they are planning to do could take months, maybe even a year. Of course we aren’t really going to know unless we become a part of their plans.”

“And how do you propose we become part of those plans Juliana. There is no way he is going to let you go to Mexico let alone get close to them.”

A slow small smile crosses Juliana lips as she thinks of an idea, a plan. “But, if his precious money and drugs keep getting sabotaged on their way to Mexico, surely he will need his prized trophy to get the job done. Right?”

Lucho smiled. “Right!”

Juliana returned the smile fully. She patted Lucho in the back excited. “Right! Let’s go get you a laptop and start brainstorming, we have some havoc to reign.”

She knows it’s not going to be easy and it’s going to get dangerous. She is not exactly sure who she is working for and what are his plans, but she knows him and his gang are dangerous and have many connections. And she knows she’s going to have to bring them down.

She might not have her memories, but she knows enough now.

Her name is Juliana Valdes, she has loved ones to get back to, to protect. She has been kidnapped, tortured, and lied too. She has become a hitman, she has climbed her way to the top and gained respect and has a place in the gang. She always gets the job done. She knows she’s the only person who can bring them down. She knows she’s going to bring them down, because like everyone knows… she always gets the job done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I wrote in a rush. I know its been awhile. Sorry guys, personal issues and stuff. I appreciate all your feedback, please continue it, it motivates me. Let me know any ideas you got or would like to see in this story.

“Fuck!” Juliana gritted through her teeth, she tried to keep concentrating on putting pressure on her side but the pain was getting intolerable. She glanced at her side quickly and saw the blood trespassing her fingers. Jesus getting shot really fucking sucked.

Gun shots and screaming can still be heard all over. She was surrounded, and bleeding out. ‘Fuck.’ She realized she was utterly fucked. This is not going at all the way they had planned. They finally figured out a way to get to Mexico. All they had to do was leak information to the gang enemies about the delivery that was happening today. And to make everything better, there was a storm happening today, so evacuation started days ago. The streets were empty and no one was going to interrupt them or so they thought.

She knew that they were going to call her for help because they were not expecting to get ambushed by a gang. And all they had to do was let them kill each other and of course she was going to dispose of any survivor. Making her and Lucho be the only ones left able to get the delivery to Mexico.

She just didn’t anticipate there being so many of them… or getting shot.  She hopes Lucho made it out, one of them needed to get out of this.

“Ju-Barbara!”

Juliana peeked from the behind the vehicle she was at and saw Lucho running through open fire looking for her. Idiot.

“Lucho!”

Lucho stopped and smiled waving at her, another gun shot rang and almost got him.

“Lucho you idiot, run!”

Lucho ran to her still smiling. He crouched right next to her and tackled her in a hug. “You’re alive!”

Juliana grunted in pain at the impact her side throbbing by the movement. Lucho pulled back and noticed the puddle of blood. His eyes widened in panic. “You got shot?!”

Juliana rolled her eyes. “Great observation. I thought I told you to leave?”

Lucho just stared at her seriously. “I told you I am not leaving you. That is not an option. We are in this together all the way through. Now, let’s get out of here. Together.”

Juliana smiled and with her free hand gripped his shoulder affectionately. “Together.”

Lucho smile widened and he pulled out some medical supplies from the backpack they had packed. “Sorry but this is going to hurt.”

Juliana pulled a shirt from the backpack and bit into it, she nodded at Lucho she was ready.

Lucho poured some alcohol on the wound and kept muttering sorry to Juliana as she moaned in pain into the shirt she was biting onto. He tried as quickly as possible to finish. Thankfully the bullet was not in to deep and he was able to get it out fast. “Almost done, just need to stitch it up.” He stitched it up as best he could and cleaned up the wound some more and then bandaged it. “Done.”

Juliana kept trying to concentrate on her breathing and not the pain. They needed to get out here they wasted too much time. “How does it look like out there?”

Lucho lowered himself to the ground more and peeked out from the side. “It’s clearing up. It’s just a few now and they seem to be concentrated in one area.”

Juliana nodded. “That’s good.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone re-dialing the last phone call.

_**‘Hello? Barbara? What’s going on?”** _

_**“I came to help them like you asked but we are surrounded. Most of our men are dead.”** _

_**“Dammit!”** _

_**“I-I”** _

_**“Barbara, are you okay?”** _

_**“I been shot, but I’ll live. I am doing everything I can. They haven’t reached the truck yet, I am going to make sure the package gets delivered.”** _

_**“Meaning you deliver it to Mexico?”** _

_**“Yes. I know you need me here but there’s not really any options here.”** _

_**“Can’t you bring the truck back here? Or to one of our locations?”** _

_**“No boss, too much time has been wasted. The storm already started. If we turn back there’s no guarantee we will make it.”** _

_**“Shit! Fuck! Ugh fine, just keep in contact with me. Let me know as soon as you reach Mexico, I will have our men ready for your arrival. Take care of yourself.”** _

_**“Yes boss.”** _

Juliana hanged up the phone and crushed it with her boot “You ready, this is it?”

“I’m ready. Are you? You’re injured, you sure this is still a good idea?” Lucho asked concerned.

Juliana smirked. “I’ve had worse. And anyway, we can’t waste more time this is a perfect opportunity to leave. There is no way he is going to suspect anything was foul play. You got the gun?”

Lucho handed her the gun from the “enemy”. Juliana put her gloves on first and grabbed the gun. She tried to situate herself as best she can and got into a position she can shoot and not be spotted. She began to shoot at her gang and took each one out successfully. She then switched guns and began to shoot at the other gang, the “enemies” and wiped them out as well with no problem.

Lucho whistled impressed.

Juliana grinned and grabbed Lucho for support to get up. She ignored the pain and began quickly walking towards the massacre. Everyone was dead.

Lucho glanced at Juliana her expression was blank. “What does this make us Juliana?”

Juliana tore her eyes away from the scene and walked towards the truck that held all the money and drugs. “Survivors in a fucked up situation trying to get back to our loved ones.” Juliana patted Lucho in the back. “Let’s go, the storm is approaching, don’t want to get caught in that.”

They both hopped in the vehicle and started driving away towards Mexico.

**Few hours later**

‘Welcome to Mexico’ the sign read.

Juliana and Lucho both started laughing and smiling relieved as they read the sign out loud.

“Were here, were actually here.” Lucho said giddy.

Juliana smiled. “We are, we made it.” Juliana knew it still didn’t change the fact that they can exactly present themselves yet to their loved ones but it was one step way closer than they were before. Now the real planning began on how to take down the gang while protecting Valentina.

**Author's Note:**

> I been playing with this idea for a while now just didn’t know how start it. Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave feedback. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
